fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Raven (Mortal Kombat)
Raven is a character in the mortal kombat series. He made his appearance in Mortal Kombat (2011) in the background but made his official appearance in Mortal Kombat ll (2012). About Raven Appearance Besides, being about 6ft tall, he has long white hair on the right side that reaches down towards his torso area covering his right eye (his right eye color is yellow), his left eye socket has shadow energy emerging from it, he wears a long black opened cloak that reaches down to his knees and the designs on the cloak are orange, he has bandages around his torso, his right arm has shadow energies swarming around acting like his arm, his left arm is covered in pitch-black bandages, he is also wearing black ninja garb (ninja pants), and has open scars all over his body, they are however bleeding shadows instead of blood. Storyline After Raven became a wraith, he traveled into Earthream to enter in the Mortal Kombat tournament but for some unknown reason dropped-out of the tournament. He then comes back to the new Mortal Kombat only to find out the Shang-Tsung was killed and that Shinnok was 'hosting' the new Mortal Kombat tournament. He was furious on the fact that Shang-Tsung was killed, he then enters to find out who killed Shang-Tsung. After defeating a couple of Shinnok's minions easily sparing their life's , impressed by this he sends Noob-Saibot tp try to convince Raven to join the dark brotherhood. Raven soon was confronted by the dark assassin. Raven turned down the offer saying he doesn't serve anyone. Noob-Saibot gets into a fight Raven only to be interfere by Quan-Chi & Scorpion. Quan-Chi tries making a deal with Raven, in exchange for Raven's services Quan-Chi will let Raven fight Shang-Tsung lying to Raven saying that Shang-Tsung is very much alive and serves lord Shinnok as well. Raven accepts bent on having his revenge for his death. After constant wins against Earthrealm's forces he grows tired of waiting to fight the sorcerer Shang-Tsung, he demands that Shinnok allows him to fight against him. Shinnok says that Raven shall fight Raiden if and only if the thunder god was killed. Raven sets off, breaking into the special forces base undetected. He then launches a suprise attack on the remaining forces of good, he easily defeats Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Ellena, and Fujin single handily. He then fights the thunder god, he manages to defeat the thunder god, he pins the thunder god to the floor with his foot over his chest, pulling back his blade ready to kill him. Before Raven can perform the final blow Raiden tells Raven that Shinnok is lying to him, saying Shang-Tsung is dead, killed by the former dark emperor Shao-Kahn. Raiden begins to tell Raven about why he couldn't remember anything of his past life, that it was all the doing of Quan-Chi. Raven removes his foot from Raiden's chest, confused.... Trying to figure out what was going on, he then leaves still confused on what Raiden said to him. While searching around for any signs of his past memories he was confronted by the wind god once more. They engaged into Mortal Kombat once more but the confused Raven lost to Fujin. Raven was losing himself again. Defeated he ran off to the netherrealm to heal himself. While there he confronts Scorpion. Scorpion was in the netherrealm holding something in his hands. Raven confronted him asking him why he serves the necromancer and what drives him. Scorpion reply to Raven's question saying he wants to avenge his family's and his clan's death. He will not stop until Sub-Zero is dead. Raven confused on the word 'Family'. He holds his head with his hands trying to figure out 'Family'. Raven tries to remember his past life but his memories of his past life are gone, there's no trace of his human self..... Raven decides to try to find his past life, he asks Quan-Chi about his origins about his past life...the word family. But Quan-Chi tells Raven that Raven killed his family to become the perfect assassin. Not hold back by hope or loved ones. Raven doesn't believe the necromancer and engages him into Mortal Kombat. Quan-Chi summons skeletons and brings them back to life, turning out to be Raven's family. Raven stops his assault on Quan-Chi and remembers some of his past life. Quan-Chi escaping death barley makes a new deal, he will bring back Raven's family if Raven obeys for now on. Raven agrees only now to see his family once more. Raven disappeared within the shadows, he travels to the Forces of light base (Special Forces Base) to speak with the thunder god. He is stopped by the forces and engages into Mortal Kombat. Raven was defeated by them, making no attempt to fight back only to seek an audience with the thunder god. So Why are you here Raven? I wish to seek an audience with you...Lord Raiden. I see, your feelings are all tangled up within yourself. Your confused.... Yes...I want to know my former life...i have no memories of my loved ones.... Your memories were forcibly stripped from your body, by the necromancer Quan-Chi in order to make you a perfect killing machine. He also is behind by your family...I am sorry. Raven grew mad at this fact, he turns around fueled by anger, hate, and pain. He walks out the base and heads to the netherrealm where Quan-Chi and Shinnok forces are. Raven then fights Quan-Chi beating him to near death, but Quan-Chi summons Scorpion to aid him in battle. Raven and Scorpion fights only to have Scorpion barley coming out victorious. Raven asks Scorpion why he trusts Quan-Chi? He is responsible for his family's death. Raven gets up from the floor. Quan-Chi orders Scorpion to finish Raven off. Finish Him Scorpion!! .... Finish Him. No...I will not stop his quest to avenge his family murder.... You must if you want to avenge your on family Scorpion!!! ...I did avenge them...I killed Sub-Zero -'' ''But you are still here severing Quan-Chi still. If you avenged your family Scorpion then why are you here? You killed Sub-Zero and the other Sub-Zero is dead. If Sub-Zero is not the killer then who is? I think you know...the man that is behind my family's death...Quan-Chi! Scorpion don't believe this traitor. Raven's right...you were behind everything this whole time. Raven and Scorpion team up against Quan-Chi. Raven is defeated by Quan-Chi but Scorpion manages to defeat Quan-Chi, Scorpion fueled by anger stomps on Quan-Chi's chest. Before killing him Quan-Chi summons the dead warriors to engage Scorpion and Raven. Biography Raven or that’s what he calls himself now, was a hired assassin and was one of the best assassins. He skills and talents were often compared to Sub-Zero (Noob-Saibot now) from the lin-kuei and Hanzo Harashi (Scorpion now). He was born in Osaka, Japan. At the age of 6 his parents were killed and he was send off to his grandmother. While he was living with her, he was trained under the arts of killing (Ninjutsu) by his grandmother *name is missing *. Who at her time was considered one of the deadliest female warriors and deadliest Ninjas. Years to come he became one of the worlds (mortal realm) top warriors and assassin. But that wasn’t enough for Raven, that title means little to him. He later on came across a contact Shang-Tsung, who was inviting warriors to Mortal Kombat (this is the 7th tournament). Shang-Tsung offered Raven an invitation to participate in Mortal Kombat. Raven seeing another chance like this won’t happen, he joined Mortal Kombat, for the soul purpose on becoming the world’s deadliest warrior and champion. After defeating countless opponents, nothing stood in his way on becoming champion of Mortal Kombat. His final battle was the current champion Shang-Tsung himself. Raven at first had the advantage, but that soon changed, Raven had fought well but the sorcerer was to powerful for the assassin. Shang-Tsung toyed with him, first by slicing his left eye making him partially blind, cutting off his right arm, and then beat the remainder of his life out. Raven eventually was defeated by the sorcerer. Raven lying in a pool of his own blood, got up standing on his knees, coughing up more blood, waiting for the last blow to end his life. Shang-Tsung killed Raven, and absorbed his power. Raven’s true hell begins. His soul since it was full of sin, was hurled into the 6th layer of hell, where the remaining pieces of his soul (body) was ripped apart by demons, devils, and the dammed souls. Lying on the ground, the demons continue to rip him apart. Refusing to lose, his remains began to consume the shadows and the demons. ‘’My body was soon absorbing the shadows, reforming my lost limbs, adding my right arm back but as shadows, adding sight back in my left eye, and my body was once more whole. I then begin absorbing the demons, the souls, and the devils to my power making me even stronger, I can feel their power surging through my body. I had left my old name behind and became ‘’Raven’’. I was no longer human; I was reborn within in the netherealm, as a wraith, a ghost full of hate and darkness. A creature the consumes darkness and flesh. But this came with a price, all but one of my memories were gone. The only memory that is left is the man who killed me Shang-Tsung! My body will never forget nor forgive the man who has killed me.’’ After becoming whole once more, he trained in his new body, becoming twice as stronger then his former self, becoming darkness itself. ‘’I was fueled by hate and revenge. I wanted to avenge my own death and kill Shang-Tsung and consume his soul to the never ending darkness!’’ After his training was finished, he traveled through the netherrealm and found a portal leading into the mortal realm. There he wandered the realm searching for Shang-Tsung. Shang-Tsung then hosts the tournament Mortal Kombat (MK: 2012) once again. Raven enters the tournament and fights to avenge himself by winning. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Raven though his is not physically stronger then most of the Mortal Kombat characters, but makes up for it with his use of techniques and speed. He can attack certain parts of the body sending a flow of his chakra through his punches causing the opponent's insides to explode. He also has great speed able to move past 'eye movement' making it seem like he is teleporting to most of the Mortal Kombat combatants. He is also very skilled in using ninja tools such as kunai and ninja stars and he also like using dual pistols (for missions only). He also doesn't use his full power when he fights, he doesn't want to kill his opponent's easily, he uses his full power if the opponent proves their self. Signature Moves Ninja Art: Killing Blow- Raven will dash forward and punch the opponent's chest creating a small blue wave sending the opponent flying. (Note: He can perform this as an assist move.) Ninja Art: Killing Blow Many Fists (Enhanced)- ''Raven will dash forward and punch the opponent's chest creating a small red wave, then performs 3 more punches to the chest creating small blue waves sending the opponent flying after the last punch. ''Ninja Art: Killing Blow (Counter)- Raven after blocking the opponent's attack, he will punch the opponent's chest creating a small red wave sending the opponent flying back. (Note: He can perform this as an assist move.) Ninja Art: Killing Blow (Counter) (Enhanced)- ''Raven after blocking the opponent's attack, he will punch the opponent's chest creating a small black wave sending the opponent flying back. ''Ninja Art: Izuna Drop (Throw Special) -'' Raven will uppercut the opponent into the air, once behind the opponent, the user restrains them and pile-drives them into the ground head first. (Note: He can perform this as an assist move.) ''Ninja Art: Roaring Izuna Drop (Enhanced) (Throw Special) - ''Raven will uppercut the opponent into the air, once behind the opponent, restrains them and pile-drives them into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed. X-Ray Move ''Ninja Art: Instant Killing Blow- Raven after blocking the opponent's attack, he will focus on his chakra into his fits and counter attack by punching them in the stomach creating a small blackwave (destoying some of the opponent's rib-cage and organs)and then he will spin around the opponent and deliver a powerful blow to the head with his elbow creating another small black wave (showing the back of the opponent's skull fracturing)sending the opponent flying back. Team X-Ray Move Fatalitys Ninja Art: Living Shadows- Raven, will dash forward leaving a trail of shadows behind him, going back and fourth through the opponent. The opponent doesn't feel anything, but the trails of shadows are surrounding all around his body, and then suddenly, the opponent is sliced to hundreds of pieces by the shadows. (Raven cut through at high-speed, the shadow trails are the places where he has sliced the opponent.) Ninja Art: True Instant Killing Blow- Raven, will perform a hand-sign building up his chakra, once done he will dash forward holding his right arm back, then once infront of opponent he will punch them in chest creating a giant black wave causing a giant hole in the chest(the camera moves infront of Raven looking straight at the opponent showing the giant hole, his left-over spinal cord and damage rib-caged) Endings Quotes Offer Your Soul To The Never Ending Darkness - Raven's Battlecry Character Relationships *Enter the 7th tournament but was defeated and killed by Shang-Tsung. *Was reborn in the Neitherrealm with the aid of the necromancer Quan-Chi. *Defeated Bararka, Mileena, Reptile, and Tanya. *Fought with Noob-Saibot until the fight was interrupted by Quan-Chi. *Joined to Dark Brotherhood only to fight and kill Shang-Tsung. *Defeated Kensei. *Defeated Johnny Cage. *Defeated Bo Rai' Cho. *Defeated Kai. *Defeated Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kai, Kensei, Fujin, and Raiden. *Was defeated by Fujin. *Confronted Scorpion about why he serves Quan-Chi and what drives him. *Fought Quan-Chi but escaped death by using skeletons of his family. *Defeated by Kensei, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kai, and Bo Rai' Cho. *Fights Quan-Chi and Scorpion. *Defeated Quan-Chi but loses to Scorpion. *Teams up with scorpion against Quan-Chi but escapes death once more. *Joins the forces of light. Triva Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Fan Character Category:Wraith